24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am
Unable to stop the launching of the nuclear warhead, Jack prepares to bring Marwan into CTU for questioning just as Edgar uncovers incriminating evidence against Richard Heller. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Charles Logan confronts David Palmer about the covert attack on the consulate. Palmer admits that he sanctioned the operation, and Logan furiously reveals that the Chinese Consul, Koo Yin was killed. Mike Novick tries to justify the attack, but Logan worries that the US may soon be at war with a billion Chinese. * Jack pressures Dr. Benson about Lee Jong, the Chinese national abducted from the consulate, and stresses that he needs him coherent enough to interrogate. * Jack apologizes to Audrey for forcing the CTU doctors to abandon Paul Raines while operating on him, which resulted in his death. * Jack Bauer questions Lee Jong, who doesn't know where the nuclear warhead is, but tells Jack that Marwan might be at a warehouse. * Habib Marwan prepares to launch a missile carrying the stolen nuclear warhead. CTU scrambles to trace the encrypted video uplink that's showing the missile, but runs out of time. The missile launches. The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am 04:00:00 At CTU, everyone is trying to track the missile, but since it is using stealth technology, they can't trace it. Michelle realizes that the target could potentially be anywhere in the continental US. Jack briefs Presidents Palmer and Logan and says he is not sure Marwan can be broken. Palmer and Mike Novick figure that the most likely target of the missile is Washington. Logan becomes frantic and thinks a public announcement should be made immediately. Palmer remains calm and instructs Mike to move the high- ranking government officials to safe houses, but not tell them why. He doesn't want a public address or evacuation order issued until they learn what else Jack discovers. Jack speaks with Habib Marwan to find out what he wants. Marwan tells Jack that he already has gotten what he wants - he wants American people and their elected officials to know that they cannot intervene in other countries with impunity. Jack says that Marwan can strike any deal he wants and talk to the President if he helps find and stop the missile. Marwan insists that he already has what he wants and that speaking to Logan would do him no good. 04:06:22 Back at CTU, Edgar reviews the numbers from Marwan's cell phone and shows Chloe the list of callers. They are surprised to find that Secretary Heller's son, Richard Heller, called Marwan a week earlier. Chloe tells Bill Buchanan and Tony about the Marwan's connection to Richard Heller. Buchanan calls the Secretary to let him know that Richard is being brought back in and Chloe calls the field units and instructs them to pick up Richard in Van Nuys. 04:07:54 Tony pulls Audrey aside to let her know about Richard. She insists that the information must be wrong. Tony tells her about Richard's number being found on Marwan's incoming call log, and Audrey asks if her father knows about Richard. Meanwhile, Curtis finds out about Marwan's connection to Richard Heller. He tells Jack, who instructs CTU agents to put Marwan in a vehicle so they can go back to CTU immediately. Jack wants to interrogate Richard himself. 04:09:24 As the agents load Marwan into an SUV, a rocket-propelled grenade streaks past Jack and explodes another one of CTU's SUVs. The agents shoot at the snipers on the roof while another terrorist climbs into the SUV holding Marwan and flees. Curtis radios the perimeter team to tell them that Marwan has escaped. 04:10:32...04:10:33...04:10:34... 04:15:06 Chloe announces that Marwan isn't showing up on the satellite anywhere. CTU realizes that the other terrorists must have been on location before CTU arrived. Tony calls Jack with the news, and Buchanan decides that their priority is now focused on Richard Heller. Jack and Curtis head back to CTU to interrogate him. The President addresses members of the cabinet, who have assembled in the White House bunker. Speaker of the House Don Ashton questions why Logan is not informing the public. Logan politely declines to go into detail and leaves the conference room. Ashton looks on as Logan speaks with Palmer in the next room, and notices that Palmer seems to be controlling and leading the conversation. He starts to wonder if Palmer is also controlling the decisions Logan makes. 04:18:32 Michelle mentions that someone needs to tell Audrey that Jack will be interrogating her brother. Tony comments on Jack and Audrey and how their relationship has changed through the day, leading possibly to a non-existent future. He confesses to Michelle that he wants to get back together, but only if they get away from CTU. He says he's seen what working at CTU does to people and their personal lives. Michelle is shocked that Tony is suggesting that they leave the only thing they've ever done. She doesn't know what else she would do if she didn't work at CTU. He says that every day there are people that start over if it's important to them. Richard Heller screams and struggles as he is brought back into CTU. He begs Audrey to help, but Buchanan pulls her away. She wants to know who will be interrogating Richard, and Buchanan reveals that Jack will be doing it. Jack walks in and Audrey confronts him. She doesn't want him to torture her brother. She asks if she can have five minutes to talk to Richard and find out what he knows. Jack reluctantly agrees to let Audrey try. 04:21:42 Congressman Ashton quietly talks with Mike about President Logan. He inquires about Palmer’s presence and makes his feelings known that if Logan needs advise, he should be talking to his Cabinet. He comments that if Logan cannot handle running the country, then it is his job as Speaker of the House, not David Palmer’s job, to step up. Mike smiles and reassures Ashton that President Logan is complete control. Novick then brings Ashton's concern to President Logan and Palmer. Logan says that he doesn't have time to worry about that, but Palmer brings up Ashton’s ambition and warns that Ashton could cause problems for them. Logan asks what they should do, and Palmer says they need to show him who’s in charge. 04:23:44...04:23:45...04:23:46... 04:28:15 Jack and Curtis confirm that they are ready to start. Audrey enters the interrogation room and pleas with Richard to tell her what he knows. He claims that he doesn't know anything about any terrorists, and she asks him how Marwan's number could have come up on his phone. He doesn't have an answer for her. 04:30:25 Secretary Heller arrives and sees that Audrey isn’t making progress. Curtis notes that the heart rate monitor indicates that Richard is holding something back. Secretary Heller goes in the interrogation room and makes Audrey leave. He demands that Richard reveal what he knows. Richard ignores his dad, but Secretary Heller threatens to let CTU use every piece of equipment they have. Richard finally admits who made the call. He explains that a week before, he met a woman and her boyfriend at a bar and that the three of them went back to his apartment and used drugs. He thinks that when he was in bed, one of them must have used his phone. His dad wants more information about the man who made the call, but Richard reveals that he was in bed with the man and that the girl was in the other room. He says that he doesn't know their names or where they live because they left in a cab. When Secretary Heller scolds Richard for not admitting everything earlier in the day, Richard claims that he didn't know that night had anything to do with the terrorist attacks. He accuses his father of being disappointed and disgusted with him, but Secretary Heller assures Richard that he doesn't care about his lifestyle choices, but only that if he would've talked earlier they might've prevented some of the things that happened. Jack asks Curtis to get the phone numbers and pick-up logs from every cab company in the area from the night the call was made. He leaves the room so that Audrey can be alone with her family. 04:34:30...04:34:31...04:34:32... 04:38:57 Chloe tells Jack and Buchanan that she found the cab driver who picked up the couple at Richard's apartment. He drove them to a housing complex in Panorama City called The Mercerwood. Chloe says that the apartment manager identified the couple based on Richard Heller's descriptions and knows what apartment they are in. Buchanan instructs Jack to get a team together and go to the apartment complex. Jack requests that Curtis and Lee Castle go with him, but Buchanan refuses to give up Curtis. Jack says that if he can't have Curtis, he needs Tony and Buchanan agrees. Edgar discovers that the phone call from Richard’s cell to Marwan activated a listen-in so that the terrorists could hear all of Richard’s calls. That is how Marwan knew that Heller was going to visit his son. President Logan meets with the Cabinet members and explains that he requested ex-President Palmer come in and be an adviser. Congressman Ashton questions the President about Palmer’s position and responsibilities, and Logan assures him that Palmer will function outside the chain of command. Logan continues his briefing, explaining that they believe the target will be on one of the coasts. When a Cabinet member asks why there are no F-18's flying over New York or Washington, DC, Palmer steps in to answer. Ashton then questions why Palmer is responding the questions, and Palmer acts offended when he doesn't address him properly. President Logan then interrupts him and reminds him that he is not the President, but simply an adviser and that he should remit himself to that. Palmer excuses himself from the meeting and walks into another office. Mike enters and tells David that the staged conversation played out exactly as planned. Mike doesn't think that Ashton will be a problem for the rest of the day. 04:42:54 As Tony prepares to go into the field with Jack, Michelle approaches him and tears up telling him she can't spend another day without him. She says she's ready to leave CTU and go with him. They kiss and she tells him to be careful. Secretary Heller tells Audrey that CTU will release Richard after he identifies the suspects. She tells her father that she feels lost. Jackie enters and tells Audrey about a call from Jack. 04:44:28 Jack is in a CTU helicopter and tells Audrey that he knows that they've been through a lot today, but he wants to talk to her about it. She starts to interrupt him, but he asks her to let him finish. He explains that he was never sure that she could or would love him if she knew the kinds of things he did at CTU. He explains that he doesn't want that life anymore, and that that's the reason he moved to D.C. She says that seeing him in that role has been difficult for her. He apologizes for involving the people she loves and asks if they can talk once everything is all over. Edgar sends composite sketches of the male and female based on Richard's description, to Jack's PDA. In an apartment in The Mercerwood complex, a couple is in bed together. The man, Gary says that they need to leave. Mandy, the mercenary last seen trying to assassinate President Palmer on Day 2 using a biological weapon on her hand, tells him that they still have time to get to Marwan. As Gary gets up and gets dressed, Mandy hears helicopters outside. 04:47:47 Jack briefs the SWAT team in the chopper and shows everyone the composite sketches sent from CTU. Curtis confirms that Richard is ready to make an I.D. The helicopter lands a block away from The Mercerwood and the teams prepare to deploy. Mandy looks out the window and gets dressed. She loads her weapons and informs Gary that they have been found. He starts to get his things together to leave, and she explains that one of them will be forced to remain in the apartment while the other one tries to escape. Gary laughs and asks her if she's serious. She tells him that he will be the one to stay behind, and she shoots him. 04:49:25...04:49:26...04:49:27... 04:53:58 Jack sends Tony and Agent Castle to the roof of the apartment complex. He radios for the south gate entry code and enters the complex. He uses binoculars to check out Mandy's apartment and notices movement inside. He radios for Agent McCallan to meet him at her apartment and for other teams to maintain the perimeter. 04:55:22 Agent McCallan picks the lock of Mandy’s apartment and he and Jack enter. They search and secure the unit and find Gary’s dead body slumped in a chair. Agent McCallan sends a photograph of Gary back to CTU for verification from Richard. Jack radios Tony and tells him to look for Mandy. 04:56:32 Mandy climbs onto the rooftop and shoots Agent Castle in the shoulder. She leads him around a corner at gunpoint and tells Tony to drop his weapon. When Tony doesn’t obey her, she shoots Castle in the back of his leg. Tony puts his gun down and kicks it away. He offers himself up as hostage instead of Castle, who is badly wounded. Mandy ignores him and tells him to kick his gun over to her. Mandy makes Castle handcuff Tony. She then shoots and kills Castle and leads Tony away. At CTU, Richard confirms that the dead man is the one he met with. 04:58:33 Jack radios his teams to let them know Richard confirmed the identification. When Tony doesn't respond, Jack radios Castle and asks why Tony doesn't have his radio on. After Castle doesn't respond, Jack realizes that something is wrong. He runs up to the roof and finds Castle’s body and Tony's gun. He alerts the standby teams that Tony is missing and possibly a hostage. Jack instructs everyone to switch to their secondary channel in case their communication has been compromised. At CTU, Michelle nervously repeats the orders. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Denis Arndt as Don Ashton * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle * Vic Chao as Agent McCallan * Jake Muxworthy as Gary Special guest appearance by * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Co-starring * Wylie Small as Jennie (as "Cabinet Member") * Marci Michelle as Jackie (as "Female CTU Worker") Uncredited * Mia Kirshner as Mandy Background information and notes * Heller asks Jack to let him into Richard's holding cell because he obviously did not know the code. However when he leaves he inserts a code himself and is able to get out. * William Devane is back for this episode only. This is also his last episode as a series regular. * Mia Kirshner reprises her role of deadly Mandy but isn't credited in this episode in order to keep her return a surprise. * The code for the south garage to Mandy's apartment complex was *4763458. * A cabinet member tells Mike Novak that he takes comfort that the new President is being advised by Former President David Palmer. The cabinet member says that "he's in good hands," which could possibly be a reference to AllState commercials that Dennis Haysbert, who plays Palmer, stars in. AllState's motto is "You're in good hands." See also * 4:00am-5:00am (disambiguation) Day 422 422 Day 422